Mary Anne's Family Feud
by MaryAnnefan4Life
Summary: Mary Anne's family has been crazy these days when they yell at each other. The one who needs to fix is Mary Anne or would they work things out on their own
1. The Family Feud

The Baby-Sitters Club belongs to Ann M. Martin

I'm Mary Anne Spier and I'm 14 now. My family has gone crazy these days.

My stepmother, Sharon Schafer, flipped out on Dad for something stupid. Dad hates yelling, so he would just ignore her. This is not a good sign. She's been like that since last night. Here's what happened: first of all, his office lost its power and decided to close 30 minutes early. Second, when Dad still wasn't home after six, Sharon was getting concerned. And, when he did came home, Sharon was wondering why he was running late. He answered that he was stuck in traffic and she asked him why he didn't call, he told her his cell phone needed to be charging and his office lost his power and nothing was working. That was when the yelling starts up. How can he call if his cell needs charging or if the phone wouldn't be working due to power loss? Good question.

My adopted siblings, Carlos and Meredith, have been getting along until... last week. They have been arguing a lot. Carlos plays basketball and Meredith watches him play or practice. One day, I thought she said something she couldn't go to Carlos' basketball practice because she was with a friend and that's how the argument started. Carlos got mad because he told me that she didn't tell him. He probably didn't remember her telling him that. Of course, that created a big problem between them. As a result, he won't even speak to Meredith. Luckily, Meredith shares my room while Carlos' room, which was an old attic. This _NEVER_ happened to neither of them before.

If that wasn't bad enough, Dawn became a yeller to me! She wanted me to baby-sit the Barretts-Dewitts that requires two people since there are seven kids with her tonight. Dawn was free. The problem was I wasn't free and Stacey was available. That's the truth. She got mad at me! That's how the schedule works. I had plans with my best friends, Kayla and Kaylee. That was when she yelled me! Oh, my god! Get over it. I can't just change my free day like that. I just ignored that.

My other friends already knew that I wasn't free that night. I like to make time with Kayla and Kaylee, too. They're my neighbors. We like to hang out all the time. They couldn't believe Dawn didn't understand about that. That's how crazy my family has been. I'm the only who has been normal. I hate arguing and yelling! That can hurt anyone's feelings and I would hate to do that.

After the meeting, I went out with Kayla and Kaylee. Kayla had cancer when she first moved here and won the battle.

"Were Carlos and Meredith fighting?" asked Kayla.

"Yes," I said telling them about what happen.

"So what? Why can't Meredith hang out with her friend every once in a while?" asked Kaylee.

"And, since when Carlos didn't believe that?" added Kayla.

"I know," I said.

I was telling about Dawn, too.

"Oh, brother," said Kayla.

"She should know that's how the schedule works and I make time for both of you, too," I said.

"Exactly and we made plans for tonight anyway," said Kayla.

After that, at home, I was still in my dress and noticed the house got a bit quieter than it was before. Good! I hope it would stay that way. When I headed up, I could hear both Carlos and Meredith arguing again! I'm _not_ getting into that mess again, so I sneaked by them twice-even after I changed into my regular clothes I had on earlier. The other time I sneaked by was when I went back downstairs to go out back. Sure enough, that didn't help much because Sharon was still yelling at poor Dad.

I went back inside to watch TV when Dawn came to block my view.

"Thanks for leaving without saying bye to me and returned without saying hi," said Dawn.

"Well, you were the one who yelled at me for not able to sit with you when I wasn't free," I said. "You should've thought about it before. I don't listen to yellers. Now, can you please get out of my way?"

Even though I said it nicely in a perfect indoor voice, she didn't move, so I shut off the TV and went downstairs to the basement so I can watch TV there. Surprisingly, Dawn didn't even follow me. Good. My family is torn apart and I'm getting worried about them, but there is no way I'd be put in the middle. That night, at dinner, I had my earplugs to eat in peace on while the others were still arguing at once. This is driving me nuts! I'm glad I'm the only one who was quiet.

After I ate, I escaped from the table to my room feeling embarrassed. After dinner was over, Sharon asked me to go help the other crew clean.

I went out and said, "If I hear any of them arguing, I will not help out."

I'm glad I said that because I am _so_ sick and tired of it. I had the whistle with me case I need to stop them to put my foot down. Out there, all three were arguing. That does it.

"Everyone, chill," I said after I blew a whistle.

There, that made them all stop.

"Now, if neither of you can get along, I will stop helping until further notice," I warned them in a gentle, but a stern voice.

Did it help? So far, the answer is yes. I was glad I was finally to step down to make them quit fighting. It's very tiring to hear it. However, they started it AGAIN after we finished cleaning. I'd tell them all to shut up, but I didn't because Dad dislikes that word and I didn't want to get in trouble.

Then, I went to see Logan and we talked. He knew about what happened.

"Meredith and Carlos never had a problem before," I said.

"That's very odd," said Logan.

"I know," I agreed.

I stayed for about 20 to 30 minutes before I went back home. I prayed it would be peaceful this time... _not_ ; my family was at it again. Dad was trying to ignore Sharon by pretending he was deaf- that was a smart move.

Luckily, I put earplugs like I did earlier. That was more like it.


	2. The Punishments for Carlos and Meredith

Later, I got a minor headache and went to the bathroom to get Aleve as I took one with water. I just hope no one would continue to yell at one another at that time. Yelling and headaches don't mix.

Then, 20 minutes later, I couldn't breathe. I have breathing issues. I was looking for my inhaler to use to help me breathe better. Where is it?

"Need my help to look for something?" asked Meredith who noticed that right away.

"Have you seen my inhaler? I can't breathe and I can't find it," I said.

"Didn't you had it in your purse?" asked Meredith.

I checked it, but my inhaler isn't there and said, "I need to find it. It's not in my purse."

"Why don't you try to relax and I'll help you find it?" suggested Meredith.

"Thanks and hurry," I said.

"Let me go ask Dad," said Meredith as she left the room to him. "Dad."

"What is it, Meredith?" asked Dad.

"Where's Mary Anne's inhaler? She can't find it and she can't breathe," said Meredith. "She just looked in the purse and it's not there."

"I'll go stay with her while you go look for it," said Dad.

"Okay," said Meredith.

In my room, I still could not breathe at all. I was trying to relax when Dad came in to keep me company and said, "Everything will be alright."

"I have no idea where my inhaler went," I said.

"It'll be okay. Just keep breathing until Meredith finds it, sweetie," said Dad.

That was when Meredith came back up with it and said, "I found it, but there is one issue: it's empty."

"I better bring her to the hospital before something happens to her," said Dad.

He rushed me out in a flash.

"Just keep breathing, Mary Anne," said Dad.

At the hospital, I was on the breathing machine while the doctor gives Dad a refilled inhaler. I usually get two, but I kept getting one. I had so much trouble to breathe that I didn't feel better until nearly two hours later. It _always_ happens to me and I hate that!

"Are you okay now?" asked Dad.

"I'll be fine, thanks," I replied.

Then, we left to go back home. At home, Sharon realized she was wrong to yell at Dad and luckily, he forgave her. In my room, I was trying to relax when I could hear Meredith and Carlos yelling at each other AGAIN.

"Dad, can you _please_ make them to quit it? I got a headache," I said with my pillow over my face. "I am _so_ sick and tired of hearing them arguing."

"I'll go ground them both if I have to. Excuse me," said Dad as he went to them. "You both need to stop now. Mary Anne's got a headache. I do not go for yelling here. Therefore, you're both going to be punished until further notice."

"What?" asked Carlos.

"Sorry, but that's the way it is," said Dad. "Mary Anne is sick and tired of you two bickering. Go to your rooms now."

I'm so glad he got them to stop by punishing them because they BOTH deserved it. I love them daily, but I wish they could at least work things out. Carlos should've forgiven Meredith instead of starting the war. Dad told Sharon that both Meredith and Carlos are grounded until further notice.

"They should know I don't allow yelling here," said Dad.

"But...," started Carlos.

"Your father's right. When I had to realize yelling does not help, I apologized for yelling at him for no reason," Sharon interrupted him.

"Just head back to your room now," ordered Dad. "You didn't hear Meredith complaining since she had also to be punished."

In my room, Meredith was my great helper. She was giving me Aleve and said, "I'm glad you had Dad to stop."

"He also punished you both," I pointed out. "Dad doesn't like any yelling at all."

"Thanks for getting us into trouble," said Carlos.

"That's what happens when you yell. You both are going to remember that next time," I said. "Plus, I got a headache. I can't stand it when anyone yells either. Carlos, you should have forgiven Meredith in the first place. You better get to your room before Dad makes you."

I was right when Dad came by and said, "Carlos Peters Spier, please go to your room now."

That was when he finally obeyed Dad.

"Mary Anne had a really good point. Carlos should've forgiven me in the first place," said Meredith.

"I agree, but I cannot excuse you from being grounded. Once the yelling starts, I'd still punish you," said Dad.

"It just bugs me," said Meredith with tears rolling down.

"I bet, but there is no need to yell- period," I said. "If that happens anytime, don't add to the fire. Just walk away. That's what I do. I never cared for yelling, that's how people get hurt."

"Mary Anne's correct on that," said Dad.

The next day, neither Meredith nor Carlos is allowed to leave the house- except for school, not even seeing their friends and no phone. The only other time Carlos can leave the house is when he has both basketball practice and game. Meredith isn't allowed to watch unless the whole family is with her. This is only until they apologize to each other and according to Dad; this is the only way they can get off punishment - that's why he said until further notice.

At school, Dawn tried to talk to me, but I didn't speak to her because she didn't understand I can't always be free to baby-sit with her. She tried to flip out on me, but I walked away. Of course, she still yelled at me for 'walking away'. I didn't care since both walking away and ignoring her are the best things to do. I do not need another earache that I had not long ago.


	3. Mary Anne's Earache and Saves Meredith

After school, I suspect I was getting an earache because it's bugging me. I couldn't hear anything. Now, if I call Dad, how can he hear me? Luckily, Sharon was home and went down to tell her and from Dawn.

"I'd call Dad, but how can he hear me?" I asked.

"I can call him. And, when Dawn comes home, I'm going to tell her to apologize or she'd be grounded," said Sharon.

Sharon called Dad and she asked Cindy for him.

When Dad came on, Sharon told Dad everything about what Dawn did and said, "Mary Anne couldn't hear a thing, so her ear must have got blocked after Dawn yelled near Mary Anne's ear. She wasn't sure if you would able to hear her, so I offered to call to tell you."

"Okay. I can call her doctor and I'll come by for her," said Dad. "Or do you mind bringing her to the doctor's?"

"I can bring her to the doctor's. Do you want to call me back?" asked Sharon.

"I'll call back after I talk to Dr. Wellington," said Dad.

"I'm going to Dawn to apologize or she'd be punished," said Sharon.

"Good idea," said Dad. "Mary Anne had every right to walk away to avoid fighting."

It didn't take long when he called back telling Sharon that my doctor was free now.

At the doctor's office, when Dr. Wellington checked me out, it was an earache. What else is new?

"When she had an earache last time, do you still have the ear drops?" asked Dr. Wellington.

"We do," replied Sharon

"You can use them for her ear until it gets better," instructed the doctor.

"Okay," said Sharon.

"I think I'll take a break from baby-sitting until then," I said.

"That would be a good idea to do," agreed the doctor.

At home, I was on the couch relaxing. Dad had just came home from work.

"How did she made out?" asked Dad.

"She had an ear ache," replied Sharon. "We have drops for that, so she can use them until her ear gets better."

Dawn felt bad for what happened and luckily, she did apologize to me. I forgave her as long as she promises not to do that again. She thought about what I said; she forgets not everyone can be free to baby-sit especially when two sitters are required.

I think punishing them worked because I realized how quiet it was at the house- so far. It better stay that way, too. I'm glad I got Dad to stop them. Later, while Dad and Sharon went out to pick up Chinese for dinner, the quietness did not stop. Why? I heard a bang from my room.

That did it. I got up and when I noticed Carlos and Meredith were having a fight, I managed to save Meredith by getting Carlos off of her as I brought her back to our room.

"Hey!" Carlos yelled out.

"Thank you for saving me, I was trying hard to follow your advice about walking away, but it's hard to do so," said Meredith who was crying.

"I bet it is, but keep trying by ignoring him. That's what I did earlier when Dawn yelled at me in front of everyone. Because of her, I got an earache," I said. "Luckily, she apologized."

"I could try ignoring him," said Meredith.

"Good," I said. "You can stay in here with me."

"Did you have to stop us?" asked Carlos.

"Yes, you hurt Meredith very badly. You need to lay off of her," I told him.

Carlos didn't say anything and left to his room.

"Where did he hurt you?" I asked.

Then, I noticed a bruise on her arm. He must have punched her good.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"Not really, I can move my arm," said Meredith.

"That's a good thing," I said.

"Tell me about it," agreed Meredith.

When Dad and Sharon came home, I told them about what happened and said, "Meredith only has a bruise and still can move her arm."

"I'm glad you handled it," said Sharon.

"Me, too," I said.

At dinner, my earache was starting to hurt me.

"Excuse me; I'll just go put eardrops in my ear. It's driving me nuts," I said as I got up and went to put some in my ear. "There. That feels better now."

I was relieved about that. I put it back and went back down to finish supper.


	4. Mary Anne Protects Meredith

After dinner, my ear started bugging me again.

"Why don't you take a break from helping others out?" asked Dad.

"That would be a better idea," said Meredith.

Later, when Carlos nearly yelled at Meredith, she walked away this time.

"Don't walk away from me," said Carlos.

He said that too late when she got to her room. I was impressed when I saw that. At least she tried hard to ignore that. I went to Carlos.

"Meredith did tell you she couldn't make it to your game. You really upset her. What happen to the real Carlos we used to know? If that was you telling her you had plans, she would believe you instead of starting of war. If she did that to you, you'd be feeling the same way as her right now," I said. "Would you want her to believe you?"

"No, she didn't tell me," said Carlos.

"I remembered her telling you. I heard her saying that. You should've believed her. She was telling you the truth. What made you think you got her in trouble, too?" I asked. "She's my sister and I want her to be happy. You two always protect me from getting hurt, don't you? So, that's what I'm doing right now like a good sister."

I decided to see Meredith. In the bedroom, I came in and sat with Meredith who was in tears.

"I hate it when Carlos is like that," said Meredith.

"At least you were able to walk away so you wouldn't add to the fire," I said. "I was impressed about that."

"That's because I'm not speaking to him at this moment for not believing I told him that I had plans with a friend," said Meredith.

"I know," I said.

"It was because I promised Cassandra I would hang out with her since I haven't done it lately when I attend Carlos' basketball practices and games. I didn't want to let her down even though I would invite her to join me, but she wanted to hang out at the mall for a change. When I tried to tell that to Carlos, he didn't want to hear it," said Meredith. "That's what bothers me the most."

"I know it does," I said.

There was a knock on the door and I got up to open a little and it was Carlos.

"You can only come in on one condition: forgive Meredith. She's upset because of you. That's the only way Meredith can speak to you again," I said. "You should've believed her. If she wanted out with a friend, that's her choice. You have no control of that."

"Who cares?" asked Carlos.

"I do. If you don't care to forgive her, you're not allowed to come in," I said as I shut the door.

If you wanted to know at this time, Meredith got excused from her punishment early since she was hurt that Carlos wouldn't believe that she told him she was going to a mall with a friend. When he learned about that, he got mad and wondered why she got off punishment and he didn't. Dad told Carlos he should not start a fight in the first place. Dad realized that it was not Meredith's fault.

But she decided not to attend any of Carlos' practices or games until he apologizes to her for accusing her of lying. I don't blame her for that. I just need Carlos to believe Meredith.

"How should I prove Carlos I was telling him the truth about I wasn't able to attend to his game because I was with Cassandra?" asked Meredith. "She couldn't believe Carlos thought I was lying."

"She could tell him that," I said.

"I never thought about that," said Meredith. "I'll have her explain it to Carlos."

In the middle of the night, my ear was still bugging me, so I got up to put some drops in there. I was able to sleep after that.


	5. Meredith Talks to Carlos

The next day, I was kept home that day because my ear was still blocked. The doctor suggested I should stay home from school until my ear was better. I agreed with him and I wouldn't be able to hear the teachers anyway.

At school, Meredith went to Cassandra and said, "Mary Anne suggested you can prove Carlos that I was right about telling him you and I had plans to hang out. I wish he would let us do that once in awhile although I always let you join us."

"I agree," said Cassandra. "I thought about telling him that, too, last night. That was wrong of him about not believing you."

"How can we prove it to him?" asked Meredith.

"I'd tell him you were telling him the truth," said Cassandra.

"That's true we can do it that way," said Meredith.

They both managed to talk to Carlos and Cassandra told him Meredith did tell him they were hanging out during his basketball game.

"At the time, I added I promised Cassandra it would be just the two of us. After all, we're best friends. I didn't want to turn her down. We would like to do that once in a blue moon," said Meredith.

Carlos finally realized Meredith was telling him the truth all along. Cassandra was glad she proved that to him. He apologized to them.

"You know I let her join me all the time. We wanted to hang out to do something else that day for a change. You should've believed me instead of giving me problems. You never did that before," said Meredith.

"You're right. I'm really sorry. Would you forgive me?" asked Carlos.

"As long as you promise to believe me for now on," replied Meredith.

"I promise," said Carlos.

"And, do you mind if we spend some time alone every now and then?" asked Cassandra.

"Well… okay," said Carlos.

Meredith smiled and they hugged.

At home, Meredith came home to tell me Cassandra made Carlos believe Meredith.

"It took him time to realize I was telling him the truth the whole time. I don't know why he thought I was lying to him. If I did lie to him, I'd admit it and apologize to him," said Meredith.

"I agree with you," I said. "I'm glad I suggested that."

"Me, too," said Meredith. "Cassandra and I told him to let us hang out alone every now and then."

"Good. I'd be the same way with my own friends, too. I have best friends, but we hang out with our friends together since we're the part of the club," I said. "I do stuff with my best friends alone sometimes. We never had problems like that."

"Cassandra's outside. We were stopping by to tell you. We were going out to eat at Subway," said Meredith. "We both mentioned it to Carlos after we talked to him. On the way, we vowed we'll both tell Carlos so we make sure he would believe me."

"Good idea," I agreed.

Then, she left to go out to meet Cassandra as they continued to go hang out together. They just like to be together every day. They never take breaks from hanging out. They hit it off when Meredith first moved here from London as an exchange student. Cassandra felt bad for Meredith for losing her mom and sister in tour bus crash. Her father was killed the same way a few years ago.

I'm glad everything is better now.

The end


End file.
